Underneath the Stars
by oTAKU-sAYURi
Summary: I sat on my favorite spot on the beach, it was late at night. Everyone was asleep. I sat there, my eyes shut, deep in concentration, then it hit me like an anvil, I was falling for him, The Mysterious Li Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Note to editor:** _THANK YOU! i wouldn't be here without you! i owe so much graditude _

**Summary:** Sakura moved to Hong Kong for college, she lives in a dorm room with Tomoyo and Meiling and with Meiling being rich and Syaoran's cousin, what's better than to go to the Li estate for summer break, located in Hokkaido.

**A/N:** Well this is my second fiction... yeah and also my 5th attempt…ahah…because I was horrified with my writing, then…I was young and had no experience...not that I have any now…but yeah...I've gotten better…but just to say I'm not sure how long this fic will go on...but I hope you enjoy it.  
-Sayuri

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own ccs only the plot

_Sakura, Tomoyo Meiling-17  
__Syaoran, Eriol-18_

* * *

-

-

-

If you took Eastern Airline on flight 316 from Japan to Hong Kong and were sitting in seat 13A, you would be seated directly next an auburn haired girl, but lucky for her that seat was empty. She was shifting in her seat uncomfortably every 5 minutes, for she could not find a good position to read in, then after a good half hour, her shifting stopped and her emerald eyes were focused onto a book, she was very beautiful, very beautiful indeed. She had porcelain-like skin, long auburn locks and a flawless figure.

_--Sakuras p.o.v--_

After a long peaceful ride, my eyes fluttered open, ' I guess I fell asleep'. The plane shifted the left making my stomach rise, and left me a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I rested my head against the small window, it was a clear blue sky. You could strain you head and see small houses and cars below, 'Well Hong Kong is a big city, so I guess were still kinda far.' I thought. Sighing, I reached for my bag. It was underneath the seat in front for me, so I tugged it lightly but it wouldn't budge. I tugged it again, but this time violently and I flew out. The man in front of me jumped in his seat. 'Oops!' I thought as I bit my lip.

The man turned around, revealing a handsome face and jet black hair it was placed along his face in the cutest way. It leaned right and had a way to cover his eyes to give him a mysterious aura. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay," He said cutting in.

I just gave him a weary smile. He chuckled at me, "Your cute. What's your name?" I flushed deeply, "Uh…ah…Kinomoto Sakura. You?"

"Amada Kyoshi" He smiled a shy sweet smile.

"Kinomoto..."

"Call me Sakura, I hate formalities"

"Same here, Call me Kyoshi"

I just nodded.

"Alright. Well Sakura, would you mind giving me the pleasure of telling me why you are traveling to Hong Kong?"

"Well, actually I'm going because I got accepted into HK University, what about yourself?" I replied proudly.

He had an amazed look, "Oh wow, that's great. Well me, actually I live here. But I went to Japan to visit some relatives."

I nodded. I was about speak again but the intercom interrupted me.

"We will arrive in Hong Kong shortly, in approximately 15 minuets. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for traveling Eastern Airlines."

"It was nice talking to you Sakura," he said to me with a smile.

"Same for you Kyoshi-Kun"

He turned back around in his seat, and I heard the faint click of him fastening his seatbelt.

'Hong Kong wont be so bad, the people seem nice enough.'

* * *

I departed from the plane and grabbed my luggage. I had one very large suitcase and a smaller one, plus my bag, and I exchanged my Japanese currency with Chinese currency. I walked out of the Airport. I had to wait for a cab, so I stood by the curb and held out my hand and soon enough a small yellow cab stopped abruptly in front of me. The man driving was elderly and had white hair. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. 

I placed my possessions into the trunk and slid inside the car.

"Where to?" he said as I closed the door.

"Um..." I paused to think. "Hong Kong dormitories," I said quickly.

"Alright"

I sat there in awe, Hong Kong was so big, and had so many sky scrapers, yeah I lived in Japan, and no, I never went to Tokyo. I wish, Hong Kong was the first big city I ever laid foot in. Soon enough we reached the dorms. I paid the man and bid him a farewell.

* * *

I went and got a dorm key. They said I had two other roommates. Room 314. 

I walked up and found my dorm. I stood in front of it, and I knocked a few times.

Stupid of me, yes I know, but I was being polite. When no one answered I pushed my key in and turned the knob.

The dorm was fairly big. A sofa to my right, a table in front of me with a narrow hallway behind it, and that was it. Then two girls came out of the hall.

One of them had jet black hair, the same color hair as Kyoshi. Though, she has piercing crimson eyes, and a slim body. The other girl also had black hair, but it was oddly a purple hue compared to the other girl. She had soft gentle amethyst eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hello," she said to me.

" Hi," I replied back.

"You must be our other roommate," the crimson eyed girl said to me.

"Yeah, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, call me Sakura."

"Daidouji Tomoyo," the amethyst eyes girl said.

"Li Meiling," the other girl replied, this time she smiled.

* * *

'They seem nice enough' that thought rang through my mind as I walked toward my empty bed room. 

I fell backward onto my bed, and I laid there with my eyed closed, then a thought came to me.

' I have to call Touya and Otou-san!'

My eyes flew open, as I pulled my self up from the bed. I searched through my pocket pulling a small flip-back cell phone.

I had the house number on speed dial.

(bold is Sakura, italic is on the phone)

_'Moshi Moshi'_

**'Touya!'**

_Kaijuu!" he said laughing_

**Sakura no Kaijuu!**

_'Ahah! How's Hong Kong?'_

**'Its okay, so far, where is Otou-san'**

_'Right here, hold on.'_

_'Sakura?'_

**'Otou-san!'**

_' Sakura, how's Hong Kong?'_

**'Its just fine, I just got here."**

_"Do well in school, I have to go."_

**'Okay. Ja.'**

_'Ja ne.'_

* * *

Well, that went better then usual. She glanced at her watch, 6:30. 

I'll go and unpack. Tomorrow I have morning classes, I groaned in despair

After I finished unpacking it was already 8:50, so I just walked into the living room to find Meiling and Tomoyo watching TV. Wait, that wasn't there before. It was a flat screen, and it was fairly big. I smiled at them, then Tomoyo said "Sakura, come and sit with us," I just nodded to her.

"Who's TV is this?" I asked her sitting on her right side. When Meiling sat on her left.

"Mine, my mother owns a toy company."

I just nodded again in acknowledgement.

So we just spent the night chatting animatedly about each other and flipping the channels.

* * *

Soon I found myself asleep in my dorm and awoke to a loud beeping noise...I groaned in protest. I slammed the alarm clock off…and dragged my self out of bed and had a quick shower. 30 minuets after that you could find me running towards the university, not because I was late, I just wanted to get a workout. 

Morning classes were boring, but i did meet a few people, Chiharu and her boyfriend Takashi, That's all.

I was so relived to be back in my dorm. I was greeted my Meiling when i walked through.

"Hey, how was class?"

"Boring" I replied with a slight smile

She laughed at my childless

"It's college what do you expect?"

I shrugged. Then Tomoyo walked out and greeted me with a smile and said

"Let's go sight seeing!"

"Yeah!" I said, Grinning I pulled on a jean jacket, and we walked out.

* * *

Meiling owned a red convertible, we hopped in and we drove off to where the wind blew. 

Somehow we ended up in the parking lot of a mall, we spent a good 6 hours there cleaning half of the mall out of its clothing items.

We drove home, barely able to fit all of out bags into the car, but we managed. we arrived at the dorms…and had to endure carrying the clothing up to the 3rd floor, but its worth it, I mean it is clothes after all. when we got back I sorted all my clothes into the closet and I flung myself onto my bed, smiling to myself and immediately captured into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N:**_ I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING_! **:P** well it is an introductory chapter, and S/S hasn't met, might not till chapter 3, I think, depends how long I want to right each chapter. I expected this chapter to be longer but I just didn't feel like writing...well yeah...

_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** New chapter! It's better then the first…that's what I have to say. **:P** -Sayuri-Chan

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own CCS...if I did...I wouldn't be here…

**Note to Editor:** You are funny! oh..yes i know my grammer sucks..and even when dara proof-read my english assignment he said "cheri, do you _not_ like periods or something?" ;P ohh well its just how i wright.

* * *

- 

-

-

Her next days went by quickly and days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. She recorded all of her experiences in Hong Kong in a journal and kept all of them.

Sakura rose from chair and walked towards her bed. She knelt onto the floor and pulled out two shoe boxes. Flipping the top open she pulled an old book titled, Journal one.

She flipped through the book once, then opened it at a random page and read what it said.

_--Sakura's p.o.v--  
_

_March 23,2000  
Grade 8, Tomoeda Jr. High  
Dear Journal,  
Or should I say diary? I really do prefer the term journal. Well, today was so fun! I went to the mall with my friend Hana! I can't believe Otou-san actually let me go! I think he believes I'm all grown up now and I can take care of myself. Well, Hana and I went shopping. I didn't have a lot of cash on me, so I just bought one outfit.  
OH! At school, this guy came up to me and said something about meeting him at the theater, I asked why. But he looked at me like I was stupid. How am I stupid? He's the stupid one. Why did he ask me to go to the theater for? Well, Otou-san is calling me for dinner. Ja Ne!  
Love,  
Sakura_

* * *

I rolled my eyes at how stupid and dense I was. Could I have been anymore stupid then? Let me answer my own question, No. I closed the book gently and reached for a more recent one.

* * *

_October 18, 2005  
Sophmore, Tomoeda High  
Dear Journal,  
I'm am SO MAD! Why do people think I'm so DENSE? I AM NOT DENSE! And if I am, I'm SORRY! I can't help it. I, Kinomoto Sakura, swears to not be foolish and dense any longer and to change my childish ways. ...Journal...you ask why I am making this swear? Urgh...because, in school we had an assignment. We had to stand up in front of the class and first we had to praise that person. Then after, we had to say what was not good about them. And EVERYBODY either said I was stupid, childish, or too dense. The denseness is what mostly everybody said...and so from now on I will vow to change my ways and become a more mature person.  
Love,  
Sakura_

_

* * *

_I laughed, more of like a proud smirk. I was stupid then, also, but that vow I took changed me. I became a better person. I actually realized how dumb I was, and I'm glad for that. I'm not that stupid, naïve, little girl anymore. 

I changed.

I packed up my journals and placed them back under my bed. No one was to ever see these. Only if I was dead or I passed them to my child, or if I was married. It's nothing personal, my journals are my thoughts, feelings and basically my life.

I couldn't just let anybody see them.  
I stood up and walked to my desk and sat. I stared at my most recent journal.

_

* * *

_

_June 8, 2005  
College Freshmen, H.K.U  
Nothing to write about. A boring day. School is out tomorrow, I have no summer plans. This page will be a blurb of my thoughts..._

_

* * *

_I stared blankly at the page. I had no thought at the moment, but I just sat there. Calm. I shut my eyes. I found this was the best way for me to relax and gather my thoughts.  
Then something came to me. 'In this world, there's sadness so profound you can't even cry' who knows why I thought that, maybe because...I thought of Okaa-San. I liked that quote and quickly scribbled it down inmy journal. Then I closed her eyes again.I thought. Nothing. I stood up, walked to the other side of the room, pressed play on my stereo, and walked back to my desk. As soon as I sat down, the gentle melody began to play. Suka-Retto by Junko Iwao. 

I hummed the words to my self. I felt my eyes getting heavy and they soon closed. I rocked side to side with the music. There was something about this song that clamed be so much. I remember a girl in my old high school knew how to play the melody on the piano. My eyes flew open. I smiled. I didn't particularly smile at anything, but I just smiled at myself.

I crossed my arms onto the desk and rested my head on top of my arms and was once again, captured into the trance of the music.  
As the song stopped, the last words echoed in my head 'That me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart'. I had a smile on my face, a sad majestic smile. I scribbled those words into my journal and wrote under it, ' My favorite song said something about my life and I never realized it 'til now.' With that, I closed my journal and hid it away.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch looking out the window, the sky was turning a red hue. Just then, Tomoyo plopped right next to me and said "So, Sakura-Chan you have afternoon classes on the last day? What do you wanna do to celebrate?" 

I smiled, "What do you wanna do Tomoyo-Chan? It's also your last day of school." I shot back at her playfully.

"Um...I don't know. That's why I asked you, Sakura-Chan."

"Well I don't know either. We'll have to ask Meiling."

"Yeah, we will." She replied with a thoughtful smile.  
**

* * *

**

--Readers p.o.v--  
  
A few hours later, Meiling flew the door open to reveal a dot-eyed Sakura and Tomoyo. "Gosh Meiling! You don't need to scare us to death when you try to grace us with your presence!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Ah...ha...sorry. I was just so happy! "

"About what?" Sakura questioned.

Meiling grinned, "My auntie, Yelan, said I could spend the summer in the Li estate! She also said I could bring a few friends and you know what that means!"

The two other girls screamed in happiness. Their summer won't be boring after all.

Meiling had told them many things about the Li estate. It was huge. A mansion on an island off the shore of Hokkaido. A private island just for them.

Grinning even larger, Meiling pulled out 3 plane tickets to the island, dated for the day after tomorrow.

Tomoyo started wide-eyed, "The day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?" she questioned.

"Nothing. It just doesn't leave much time to pack..." she said.

"Well...go get packing now!" she growled playfully

And with that, the three girls went to their rooms, daydreaming about what it would be like, spending time with their best friends.

* * *

(I'm just gonna skip school...it's not important)

Three gorgeous girls stood in front of an airport. Sakura was going to walk inside, but Meiling shouted her name and told her to follow her.  
Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged confused glances. Meiling led them to a private jet. Sakura stared in awe, but Tomoyo simply smiled. She was used to private jets. After all her mom does own a toy company.  
The ride was pleasant. Not like the plane ride to Hong Kong. No violent jerking, just a smooth ride.The ride was quick and the three girls departed from the plane.

Their luggage was to be transported to the main room in the mansion. Meiling led them to the mansion. They had butlers waiting for them. Meiling had told Tomoyo and Sakura to go and pick a room they wanted to stay in. A butler would bring their bags up. Tomoyo, being used to this routine, walked, but not Sakura. She was so eager to see the rooms and dashed up the stairs. She wanted the room with the best view of the nearby beach they spotted it from the plane.

After 3 rooms, she picked the fourth. It was a large room. The room consisted of polished oak flooring, bed posts, and a polished oak vanity sat along the left wall . It was a pink and white theme. A light pink back round . From the top and bottom were delicate designs of curves and waves. Her bed sat on a platform in the center of the room. At the back of the room, were two flowing white curtains. Sakura pulled them back. It revealed a balcony that showed you the entire beach.  
It was truly a sight to see.

* * *

_--Sakura's p.o.v--_  
  
I walked out of my bedroom and searched for Tomoyo or Meiling. I walked passes a door. Inside, two voices were heard, a girl and a boy. I stood outside of the door and strained my ears to listen to what they were saying, but it wasn't very hard because they soon started yelling. Soon, I realized Meiling was inside. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. It was a muffled sound I was going to knock on the door when abruptly, the door swung open to reveal a guy. He was shocked to see me there. He gave me a strange look, closed the door, then swiftly walked past me. 

I re-opened the door to find Meiling. She was pissed. Her eyes flashed dangerously. She turned around, expecting to see that guy, I assumed. Her eyes softened.  
"Meiling, what happened?" I asked.  
She grunted then said "My bitch of a cousin says I have no right to stay here, he said hegot permission from Auntie Yelan, his mother, to stay here!" she said coarsely.

"Didn't you get persmission?" I asked.

"Yeah! I did! But he wont believe me. Oh well, he can call his mother and get scolded. It's not my fault!"  
I laughed at her and she smiled back to me.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Yes! We need to get Tomoyo, too!"

Meiling laughed, "Of course."

* * *

_--Syaorans p.o.v--_

"Meiling! YouDO NOThave permission to be here!" I roared.

"OH YES, I DO!" Meiling yelled back to him.

"Well, just see about that when I call my mother," I said. 'Stupid cousin. Why is she even here? To make my life worse? This was suppose to be only me and the guys.'

I swung the door open. 'Stupid door only opens if you pull' but his thoughts were interrupted. A girl stood out side of Meiling's door, in position to knock.

I eyed her, problem one of Meiling's stupid friends. I could careless. I slammed the door as hard as I could without breaking it, just to piss off Meiling. Then I strutted off.

* * *

I pulled out my cellular phone and dialed my mother's cell. 

_(bold is Syaoran. Italic is Yelan)_

_'Syaoran.' _

**How did you know it was me?  
**  
_'I suspected you would call soon enough'  
_  
He gave the phone a quizzical look, then realised that is was pointless.

**'Mother did you grant Meiling permission to stay at the estate?' **

_**'Yes.' **_

_'Why?'_

_**'Because she deserves to be there as much as you do.'**_

I didn't want to talk anymore so I hung up on her, not caring, that she would be mad.

_  
'Damn Meiling. This is going to be a long summer...'_

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

A/N : It's getting better. Next chapterwill be better I promise. I'm just happy I finished this chapter. I had a lot of inspiration. Well, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**To My Reviewers **  
**summer ice: **Thanks you for your review ) I really appreciate it.

**eckobaby101:** Yeah, he seems like he has an attitude, but you'll see later. ;) I don't want to give anything away, yet.

**MagicianCyborg, anime flower,dbzgtfan2004,Sakura Mei Yunalesca,hEartAcHez89,Chloena:**Thanks for the reviews.

**A/N: **Well I'm glad I got some reviews :) well I hope you guys like this chapter, its going to be, different. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. I never will. I can only dream.

* * *

-

-

-

_'Damn Meiling. This is going to be a long summer..._

A knock came from Syaoran's door.  
"Yes?" Syaoran called from inside the door.

A man with messily spiked hair and clear deep azure eyes, hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses, walked through.  
"Syaoran." He called out, taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah?" He questioned with a annoyed look.

"I heard it all. Why did you snap on her like that?"

Syaoran gave the other man no response.

The azure eyed man sighed.

"It's been a while since you got this mad."

Syaoran just nodded.

"Eriol, you do know Meiling's friend are here, right?"

"Yeah, I saw one of them," replied the man, who obviously named Eriol.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him. Before Syaoran could ask anything else, Eriol took his leave.

* * *

Else where, three girls were on the beach. 

They splashed each other playfully and played a variety of silly games.

Who could hold their breath underwater the longest.

Who could swim the farthest.

Who could do a back flip in the water.

Who could do whatever.

The list goes on.

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo were in the middle of a 4th time re-match in the 'holding their breath' contest.

They dove underwater.

_A second passes. _

Another second.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Just when they were under water, 3 guys strolled across the shore line.

Then at the same time, Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling burst up from underwater.

They flipped their hair back to keep it from their face, and when they did that, they sent water drops flying throughout the air.

The water in the air glistened in the sun and the 'glittering water' surrounded them giving a magical look.

That azure eyed man, Eriol, and the other who had spiked black and golden eyes, gawked at the girls, their chins hit the floor in awe. Syaoran simply glanced, not caring, then turned away.  
As soon at the two guy could compose their selves, Meiling seemingly to magically appear next to them.

She grinned, "I didn't know you were here Eriol-Kun" she proclaimed, while putting him into a death grip.

"Ow...help...M-M-Meiling! Your c-choking me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry" she said slightly flushed.

Meiling tilted her head to the right, looking behind Eriol. "Who's that?" She pointed to the dark haired man.  
"Kohako Ryu." He introduced himself, with a charming smile.  
"You are miss?"  
"Li Meiling." She said returning his smile.  
Just at that moment, Sakura and Tomoyo joined her.  
"Oh! Tomoyo, Sakura. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran, and Kohako Ryu," she said pointing at each of them when saying their names.  
Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and said "Call me Eriol, if you please." Then kissed it and did the same to Sakura.  
Syaoran just replied with a "Hi."  
Ryu just smiled at them.  
With that Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo turned around and went their separate ways from the guys.

* * *

Back in Meiling's Room.

"So they were your cousins Meiling-Chan?" asked a curious Sakura.

"No. Only Syaoran and Eriol are my other cousins from England. I don't know about Kohako-Kun."

"So you just met Kohako-Kun today also?" added Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Anyways, what do you guys think of them?" Meiling asked changing the subject.

"Alright" Sakura said casually.

Tomoyo shrugged.

"Don't play dumb. I _know_ my cousins look good," Meiling said nudging the other two girls lightheartedly.

They burst out laughing at Meiling's comment, and dropped the subject.

* * *

Back on the beach.

" Come on guys, you have to admit. Meiling got some good looking friends." Stated Eriol.Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

While Ryu chuckled, and replied " Yeah, I _guess_."

Syaoran smirked at this.

"It looks like you're more interested in my _dear_ cousin Meiling, then her friends."  
Ryu flushed at his comment.

" Nuh-uh."

"Yeah. _Sure_. I'll believe you." Eriol remarked sarcastically, smirking.

* * *

"Well, anyways. Don't judge the guys by how they look. Syaoran and Eriol. They're strange." muttered Meiling. 

"Really? How?" A curious Tomoyo questioned.

"Syaoran. He had a attitude. It's so hard for me to read his emotions, but sometimes he just gets mad and burst like he used to."

"What do you mean, like he used to?" Sakura inquired.

"He used to be cold to people he didn't know and just say incoherent things. To family he was nice. A year in England changed him. He's a mystery. A strange mystery."

"Oh." was all Tomoyo could say.

"What about Eriol-Kun?" Stated Sakura.

"Him? He is a flirt. A annoying flirt, but he's very good to talk to. Though, as easy as you could talk to him, he could as easily piss you off so much. You'd want to kill him. Sometimes he seems to be ignoring you, but he's not. He's just as strange as Syaoran, if not less."

Soon, they wrapped up their little chat and went down to the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

Days passed and the girls haven't caught a glimpse of the guys. They had began to think they went back home. 

That day, the girls had gotten bored of the beach and decided to for a walk.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling strolled along the shore line, to reach the other side of the island.  
Something in Meiling's mind became clear, they guys weren't seen because they were on the other side of the island!  
The island wasn't very big. You could walk around in 5 hours. On the opposite of the mansion, there was a large beach home.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting animatedly when Meiling cut in.

"Hey, I know where the boys are," Meiling said eagerly.

Sakura and Tomoyo had confused looks. They didn't really care.

Meiling explained that they were most likely staying at the beach house to not be disturbed by them.

Tomoyo and Sakura just nodded in understanding.

Not much later they arrived at the fairly large beach home. Meiling strutted up to the door with Sakura and Tomoyo following, and knocked.

"Wei-" Said Eriol, but stopped mid-way after seeing Meiling.

" M-Meiling, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here for the summer, that's what I'm doing." She smirked.

"Yeah. Want to come in?"

She nodded and walked in. Sakura and Tomoyo followed her lead.  
Sakura plopped herself on the couch, making her self comfortable.  
Meiling joined her, but Tomoyo stood at the door talkinh with Eriol.  
Soon, Syaoran appeared in the room.g

He gave Meiling and Sakura a mysterious smile, then walked back out of the room.  
Tomoyo and Eriol Sat on a love seat next to them and they chatted earnestly.  
Eriol made a phone call up to the mansion to have them deliver a few glasses and a bottle of wine.  
It arrived in 10 minutes. The girls took it gratefully and sipped from it.

Ryu came out from his room, who knows what he was doing, but he came out and accepted a glass of wine.  
They were having a great time. They put on some music and sipped their wine,  
but were interrupted by Syaoran.

"Whats going on?"

No body moved, they started at him, thoughts running through their minds like, 'He finally notices' , ' Is he insane?' , ' Is he mad?'.

Or they thought completely random thoughts, not caring that Syaoran was there, but then he broke the silence and said  
"So you having a party, eh? Why didn't you invite me?" He put on a hurt face, but it quickly turned back into his expressionless mysterious look.

Everyone chuckled at this and continued what they were doing.

Sakura smiled at her friends. They were chatting with one of the guys, Tomoyo with Eriol and Meiling with Ryu.She crept out onto the balcony and stood there staring up at the stars, smiling."Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice called out to her.

She jumped. Sakura turned her head and came face to face with Syaoran. He smiled and repeated what he said, but in a different way.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Sakura turned her head upward again and replied with a simple "Yes."

She turned her head to face him again and focused on him. She found him very attractive. Messy chestnut colored hair that slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were a unique amber color, they were so mysterious. You'd try to look at them and try to see what's he thinking, but they revealed nothing. He was about a head taller then her and had broad shoulders, medium built. He was very good-looking. She flushed at the thought, and quickly snapped her head upward again, and a smile crept onto her face.

As time passed she glanced at him once more. This time he turned his head around to meet her gaze. Amber met emerald, at last.  
He smiled another of his ohh so mysterious smiles and walked back into the room, leaving her along once again.

* * *

Sakura soon walked back into the house and saw them sitting down on stools lined up against the counter. 

Meiling was asking Syaoran and Eriol why they were staying at the summer house.

She shifter her gaze to Tomoyo who was now talking to Ryu.

She joined them in their talk about Hong Kong.

Meiling soon joined in their mindless jabber.

"Syaoran and Eriol agreed to move back into the mansion tomorrow! So, we can camp out under the stars that tomorrow night!" she said with the biggest grin you could imagine.

Tomoyo had a shy smile on her face. Sakura just nodded, not knowing _what _to think.

* * *

-

-

-

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it! but...URGH…I'm getting mad now...haha...I have the beginning done...and the ending too! I just thought of it…but I don't have the middle, and it seems to be plot-less. I do have an idea, but I don't know how to form it into the story without it being rushed. Well yeah it's okay. I'll manage. Bye **-Sayuri-Chan**


End file.
